


Fight

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: The Black Widow and the Mockingbird, they were some of the best agents in the whole SHIELD. This was a known fact, as well as that they pretty much hated each other. But what the two women didn't know was that there was a bet going around that if and when they would sleep together.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Kudos: 9





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the thing with this one is that I'm sure this is the weirdest thing I've written. I have no clue where it came from but this is what I wrote, so here it is.

The Black Widow and the Mockingbird, they were some of the best agents in the whole SHIELD. This was a known fact, as well as that they pretty much hated each other. They were civil around each other but when they were on the same mission ot got bad. Fury didn't put them on the same mission usually. It was a very last resort for a rescue operation or just if they didn't need to be quiet but just take down a lot of enemies efficiently. That they were good at, they seemed to trust each other out there but they would fight over everything while doing so. It wasn't rare occasion for those missions ending with one of the women punching the other. It rarely got further than that. 

Now the thing the two women didn't know. A lot of the higher ranking agents thought there was more going on and they had a bet ring going of when the two would instead end up sleeping together after a mission. Maria called everyone who was part of it a child, but she had put her own bet in secretly at one point. And she had a plan. 

* * *

Bobbi found herself stuck at a little cabin with the Widow at a tiny village at middle of nowhere part of Siberia. She wasn't exactly sure why they were the ones here. Both of them were fluent in Russian, sure. But there should be other agents who are fluent as well, who actually did this type of jobs. And on top of that they had told to be undercover here for a little while as a married couple. 

She was surprised that the people living in this village seemed to be fine with them being "married". They hadn't gotten one mean comment about it since the place at a bigger city where they'd been dropped off and told to rent a car to get rest of the way. They were supposed to be Americans who had Russian parents and they came to see the way their grandparents used to live. 

On their first day they had arrived and went around the village meeting some of the villagers and also looking over the whole village, including the building they were supposed to keep under surveillance. 

Now they were at day four and Bobbi realized they had barely spoken to each other during the whole time, if excluding whenever they were outside. 

"Romanoff, can I ask you something?"

"Well you technically already did."

Bobbi rolled her eyes. 

"Just, why do you hate me? I don't think I've ever done anything that should make you hate me."

"I don't hate you. At first I slightly disliked you but that had nothing to do with you. I hated everyone back then. But then I thought you hated me so I thought it's fair if I keep disliking you."

"So a communication error? Great. Do you have any clue how well we'd work together, if we didn't spent the last three years beating each other up?"

"We worked together fine before."

"But just think about it. I know you always prefer having Barton around, but I'm pretty sure we'd work better together than you and him."

"What is this? Now that you know I don't hate you, you flirt?"

"Hey. Not my fault. I technically never hated or disliked you. I just very much enjoyed getting under you skin. You're just so perfect that it was great to see that I could get you not be perfect when I was around."

"Oh, so you've just had a crush on me since the moment you saw me? Not the first time I've heard that."

"I didn't mean it like that. You know my reputation around SHIELD. You must know. And well it's not really inaccurate if I'm honest. After Hunter I went down a pretty awful path for a while."

"So you just wanted to sleep with me. Now that's so much better. Wait it's true. Are the rumors about you and Hill true? What about Thirteen? Mack?"

"Mack? Who the fuck started that? But I don't kiss and tell. Now what's the deal with you and Barton?"

"Were friends. Which no-one seems to believe. You have no clue how annoying that is."

* * *

After that evening they saw their target getting back to his lair and they went there and finished their mission. They got the information they needed and they were told to return to the bigger city and that they'd be picked up the next day. They went to celebrate to a bar and they both got pretty drunk. 

When they woke up the next day it was with a very faint memory of the night before, in the same bed and without clothes. It was a pretty easy equation and they decided to never speak of it. 

They returned to base without speaking and going immediately different directions once they were out of the Quinjet. 

Maria was shaking her head with a tiny grin on her face. Sharon appeared next to her and said something about her being evil demon. But Maria just answered with, "Well at least they'll hopefully stop fighting now."


End file.
